The Rise of John Connor
by Bunny1
Summary: Taking place DIRECTLY after season finale. With slipping time-loops... will John finally not only come into the role he's been pushed towards since the womb, but, get what he truly desires?
1. Allison from Palmdale

John knelt down in front of her as she rubbed the dog, a large German Shepherd, and put his hands on her arms.

"You're real…" he whispered.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, confused.

"Cam… you're here. You're alive. You're… _real_…" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Ooph… um, you're confused…" she said gently, placing a tentative hand on the back of his neck. "My name is Allison…"

John's eyes snapped open and he pulled back. "From Palmdale…"

"How did you know that?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

John stood up and Kyle's coat opened slightly.

"And, why are you… naked?"

John self-consciously pulled the coat back closed.

"When you come… the time travel doesn't let clothes pass through…" he mumbled.

"You're from when, then? Future or past?" another voice asked.

He turned, seeing that it was the voice of his father, and begged himself to keep his emotions in check.

"P-past." He said faintly. "I think… I may have skewed the timeline… Unless…" he frowned thoughtfully, "I was just _supposed_ to come back, and that's how I _became_… huh…"

"He has time lag." Derek whispered to Kyle. "Either that or he's mental…"

"I'm _not_ mental; _you're_ one of the ones who kept telling me how important my role was!"

"Kid… again… never met…" Derek said with forced patience.

"Slipping time lines." Allison said quietly. "Maybe you from a future time go back to the past…"

"He does! 'Cause I sent him! And, he… you…" he said, his eyes shining as he looked at Kyle Reece, the legend, the man he'd always wanted to know.

"Yes?" Kyle asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You're… most important. Maybe most important of all…"

Allison looked at him quizzically.

"To be from the past… you seem to know a lot."

"Cameron, I--- ahem , sorry, _Allison_--- I've been raised to stop Skynet. My mom indoctrinated me since the friggin womb, because metal came after her before I was conceived."

"Then, she must have been very important." Allison said quietly, reminding him even more of Cameron then.

"Yes, she was…"

* * *

Shall I continue?


	2. He's Still Got a Pair

Two weeks had gone by. Only two weeks, and already John was falling into his role. Not as John, but as _John Connor_. Knowledgeable military leader. Tactical genius. He had searched for John Henry, but, as yet, had not found him. But, Allison… he was starting to feel things for her that made him feel guilty, confused. Was it just Cameron he was feeling for, or was it the girl she was modeled after? He didn't know… But, he wanted to. And, he didn't _want _to start her chip from scratch--- he wanted _her_ chip. _His_ Cam…

He was startled out of his thoughts when Kyle walked into the room.

"Hey, Johnny." Kyle smiled at him. "Some party last night, eh?"

He, of course, was referring to successful the raid on a metal camp. Well, successful as far as the ranks were concerned. He still hadn't found John Henry.

John nodded. "Yeah… have you got any leads on the T2 I'm looking for?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, actually. But, kid… why have you got such a hard-on for that thing?"

Kyle was concerned. In the two weeks he'd known John Connor, the kid had proven himself to be tough, smart. But, still… he was a kid. And, for some reason Kyle couldn't explain, Kyle felt protective towards him… like a little brother, maybe…

"He stole something from me. No… some_one_. He… killed someone I loved very much."

It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. Cam's beautiful--- albeit synthetic--- body was in the past. Her chip was in his filthy metal paws…

Kyle bit his lower lip. "It's rough. I know, but… it's war. It's not personal with them."

"This _was_--- he did this so I would follow him!" John ground out.

"All right, all right…" Kyle said, holding his hands up. "Come on, Johnny; we'll get Derek and Ally, get going… Derek's girl's back from a trip, maybe she'll come with us."

"Jesse?" John frowned.

"Yeah." Kyle nodded. "He told you about her?"

John shook his head. "She's a traitor."

Kyle frowned. "No, she isn't… She's one of our best."

"She's a _traitor_." He said coldly. "I know her… Knew her… she's evil…"

"Evil." Kyle echoed doubtfully. "Jesse."

John sighed. "Let's just go--- but she can't come. In my timeline she betrayed me--- and, Derek for that matter."

Suddenly, there was a voice from the doorway.

"Well, that was _your_ timeline. Every time you time travel and change things around, things are affected. Maybe now it doesn't happen."

"Or, maybe you should stop thinking with your pecker and realize that if she did it in _one_ timeline, she'll do it in another, _solider_."

Derek's jaw clenched and he stepped forward, but Kyle put a gentle hand on his chest.

"Easy there, big brother…" Kyle said soothingly.

Derek stopped, huffing frustratedly.

"Assemble the team. Let's go." John ordered.

And, Derek didn't know why, but he only stalled momentarily before turning on his heel and walking out of the room to do as asked. It bugged him. Something about this kid… made you follow him. Made you do as he asked. But, he was just a kid…

When they found the metal, Kyle was surprised. It was just standing there, looking quizzically at them. It even _smiled_ when it saw Connor.

"John Connor. You have found me."

"This isn't some stupid game! Give her to me!" he yelled, running over to it.

The ranks watched in shock as he actually _leapt onto _the machine, tackling it as though he were going to beat it up.

"_Shit," _Derek thought, "_balls so big I don't see how this kid friggin __walks__." _

But, to their shock, the machine did not fight back. He reached into his mouth and coughed up another chip, which John cradled in his hand a moment before putting into his pocket. Unfortunately, then was when all hell broke loose, and metal started raining down upon them…


	3. Cameron

The three of them raced back home, John carrying Allison's body in his arms. He lay her down in one of the med-bay stations, eyes wet.

"Come on… you're alive, you're all right…" he murmured.

Kyle and Derek pulled him away as the nurses put her into the CT scan.

"Kid, here… I'll… get you a drink." Derek said uncertainly.

Kyle sat next to John as Derek went off to find some whiskey. John's feet and legs were twitching nervously, and he looked pale as a sheet.

"Johnny…" he said gently, "She's strong."

John nodded, but, somehow he just knew… And, the look on the nurse's face confirmed it.

"She's alive. Physically, she's not too bad… but, her brain function is nil."

John ran a nervous hand through his hair, and put his other hand in his pocket. It clutched around the chip… Cameron's chip…

"I can help her. Save her."

The nurse looked confused. "How?"

"Just get out of my way…"

John walked over to Allison's hospital bed. Well, she wasn't really Allison right now, was she? John grabbed the anesthetic mask and put it over her face, turning it on. Kyle stood beside him and watched as he pulled out a scalpel. Derek walked in with the whiskey, and looked horrified.

"What the hell are you _doing_?"

"Saving her… I've done it before."

Derek looked at Kyle, concerned, but Kyle waved him off. John took the scalpel and cut with precision a place underneath her hair, and grabbed some connector cables.

"What the fuck, man?!" Derek burst out.

But, John ignored him and connected one cable to the chip, the other to some live wires. Then, he took a chisel and made a small hole in the skull. Tiny, but just big enough to fit in the wire. Sweating, and with shaking hands, he slid the wire and piece of connector in enough to touch the brain matter. There was a loud crackle, and everything started glowing blue. Then, there was a hefty spark, and John was blown back, the wire falling from her head. The nurse shook her head and stitched Allison back up. John backed away, retrieving the precious chip and holding it in his hands…

Late that night, John felt someone shaking him awake. It was the nurse from earlier. Allison's nurse…

"Is she okay? What's going on?"

"She is awake, and calling for you." The nurse said, biting her lower lip.

John raced into the room, and sat down on the bed next to her immediately.

"Allison?"

But, the girl with a bandage around her head frowned at him.

"John, don't you recognize me? I'm Cameron…"


	4. The Vulture Effect

John hugged her tightly, raining kisses on her face.

"Oh, you're... oh..."

"Yes, I am here, John. I'm so, so sorry..." she whispered.

"I don't understand..." he said, eyes shining. "Is this what happened before?"

"We've done more than butterfly effect the time--- we vultured it." Cameron said softly.

"Doesn't matter..." John said, raining more kisses on her face and neck. "You're here... you're all right..."

"And, I'm real."

"Yes. You are real... Cam... is Allison in there still at all?"

Cameron shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked, her voice sounding small and weak.

"No, not going anywhere..."

* * *

A couple more weeks went by, and Cameron was feeling better. Only the nurse, Kyle and Derek knew what he had done, but no one said a word. She wasn't metal... That was the important thing...

John stroked her hair softly as she slept, and she made a quiet noise.

"John?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"What?" he asked, quirking a smile.

"Well, when I first came back, you kissed me, now it's like you're afraid I'll break."

"Well... you're more... delicate now." he said carefully.

"Yes. But, do you _want_ to kiss me?"

John leant down and captured her mouth softly, and he felt her skin, smooth and warm under his fingertips. He trailed kisses down her cheek, down her throat, to her clavicle, where he lingered, swirling his tongue around gently...

There was a tearing sound of fabric as he opened her shirt, kissing down lower, lingering kisses in the valley between her breasts, down her abomen, until he reached the line of her tiny cotton panties, and began trailing kisses just around the edges...

* * *

Morning came much too early, and he awoke to find Jesse standing over his bed with another male soilder whom he had yet to meet. Quickly, he yanked the cover over Cameron's bare breasts and sat up, glaring.

"Don't you knock?"

"Connor. There's a... thing."

"Thing?" he frowned.

"Yes. Metal. Here to see you. But, metal like I've never seen before..." she said in her clipped, Aussie accent. "She says she'll only talk to John Connor. That she has a message for you."

John hopped up, yanking his pants on. "All right. I'll be right there." he said, pulling a shirt over his head.

Cameron, meanwhile, had positioned herself on one elbow, blanket still covering her. "I should go with you."

"Not this time." he said, kissing her forehead. "You're still weak, and I don't want you hurt if something goes wrong."

Cameron frowned, but John walked out of the door, Jesse following...


	5. Blast from the Past

Derek watched as Jesse swaggered slightly behind John.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Metal. Wants to talk to Connor here."

"Well, we're going, too, then." Kyle said.

Jesse shook her head. "Said Connor." she repeated stubbornly.

"Yes, but what if it's a trap?" Derek asked patiently. "Come on--- we can't let metal be calling the shots!"

"Derek's right." Kyle quickly agreed. "Besides, we have as much right to know what's going on in this camp as you two do."

John nodded. "He's right. Come on."

And, the four of them made their way to the room where the metal woman was waiting. When they got there, John was not at all surprised to see Weaver.

"Seem to have taken an attachment to that form. That's... odd."

"Actually, I couldn't care less what form I'm in." she admitted. "I'm only out to make meself recognizable to ya, John Connor."

"Right. Well... what do you want?"

"For you to join us."

* * *

Meanwhile, in John's room, Cameron stared listlessly at the guard.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked innocently.

"Jesse said I was to stay here and guard you."

"Jesse is not in charge. John is, and I want to get dressed."

The guard shrugged his burly shoulders.

"Now, sugar, why bother?"

Cameron frowned. She didn't understand this man at all, though, she was still new to understanding a lot of things in the human way...

"What is your name?"

"Don't you recognize me, _chica_?" he asked, his soft, latino accent curling around the words. "Or is it because I have aged and you have not--- or is it, cannot?"

"We have met?" she asked blankly.

Maybe it was memory gaps from the transfer, or maybe he had just changed that much since her time with the family... but she had no idea who this man was.

"Let me refresh your memory... Prom Night?"

"...Julio?"


	6. What is, and What Should Never Be

"Us. Join _you_." John repeated emotionlessly.

"Yes." Weaver intoned. "If you joined us, the war would be over."

"Until all of your kind are obliterated, it will never be over!" Derek yelled.

The robot blinked. "If you join us, it will be over."

"We will not become slaves." John said through grit teeth.

"Not slaves." she said. "Working from the inside..."

"It isn't safe, and I don't trust you." John said bluntly. "I just can't..."

"Ah, but ye trust _her_, don't'cha? Love _her_..."

John bristled, and everyone turned to stare at him.

"What the devil is it talking about?" Jesse demanded. "Connor's woman isn't metal. Allison---"

"Isn't Allison anymore..." Weaver practically sing-songed.

"She is human." John said firmly. "Human. Not a machine..."

"Right. Well... you've heard my offer. Take it or leave it."

"I think he already said we're leaving it." Kyle said, adjusting his weapon threateningly.

Weaver smirked at him. "Right..."

And, then, she melted into something eel-like, and slithered away before they could blink.

"What was she saying about Connor's woman?" Jesse demanded.

"We... she got injured. Had to do brain surgery on her." Derek explained quietly, not looking at her.

Because, in truth, he still wasn't sure what could be said about it. What had _actually_ transpired...

"Seemed all right to me..." Jesse frowned.

"Yes, but her name isn't Allison anymore, it's Cameron."

"Cameron." Jesse echoed, disbelievingly.

"It's complicated, Jess, but, yeah. The surgery saved her life, just put... someone else in the body."

Jesse swallowed hard. It wasn't like she'd really known the girl, so she didn't really care one way or the other.

"But, I had the dog in there, she's still..."

"_Yes_!" John snapped. "Now, mind your own business!"

Jesse glared, and John bowed up slightly, but it was Kyle that stepped in between them.

"Hey, hey! Enough! Save it for the fight! The human race isn't going to survive if we start killing each-other before the machines get a chance!"

Suddenly, as if it had just dawned on him, John looked around.

"Where's the other guy?"

"What other guy?" Kyle asked, confused.

"The other guy! The one with Jesse!"

"You were the only guy with Jesse coming down that hallway." Derek said firmly.

And, John turned and bolted out of the room...

* * *

Meanwhile, in John and Cameron's room...

"I wondered about you... but, you're metal. Filthy metal."

"Julio, I'm not!" she yelled, a sob catching in her throat. "I'm human. Look! Hit me, I bruise! Cut me, I bleed! I can feel, my bones can break!"

Julio grabbed her roughly, slamming her back against the mattress. She tried to fight back, but this body was weak. Not what she was used to. Climbing over her, he backhanded her roughly. There was a smacking sound as the skin made contact, and he could feel it. It wasn't metal; his hand would be broken... But, his hand slid to her throat, and he roughly began pulling the sheet away...


	7. The Truth

A sob broke in Cameron's throat as she realized how helpless she was against him--- how useless she felt to fight off even one human attacker. She felt pain as he bit at her breasts, but, then felt rough fingers sliding inside her most secret place--- a place where just the night before, John had been so gentle, taken such care... And, then, suddenly... nothing. The weight was off of her.

Yanking the covers back over herself, she ventured to open her eyes, and the ringing in her ears subsided enough that she could hear the sound of skin against skin, a steady tempo over and over again. She looked over the side of the bed and saw John on top of Julio, beating him over and over. She saw him raise a weak hand, but, one more hit and it was down again.

Cameron could see his face, already swollen and bloody, and John just kept hitting. Yelling. Cursing. But, she put a gentle hand on his back. At first, he raised a fist up, flinching, but then he looked up into her face and just crawled into the bed, taking her into his arms and raining kisses on top of her head, tears thick in his voice, though he refused to shed them.

"Cam... are you... did he... I'm so, _so_ sorry..." he babbled.

But, Cameron just wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. "I'm okay, John. I promise..."

John stroked her hair absently, one his chin resting on top of her head. "I shouldn't have left you... Never should have left you..." he said, kissing the top of her head once, and then returning her to under his chin again.

"You just killed one of your own men!" Jesse yelled.

John stood up, fists clenched. "He was raping her!"

"He was a good solider!"

Both Kyle and Derek grabbed John then to stop him from launching himself at Jesse.

"Get his filthy corpse out of here, or I'll kill you too, like I should have anyway when I first got here!"

Jesse faltered, a flicker of fear in her eyes, but then the tough soilder returned. She looked at Derek, and he grabbed the front of the body. "Get the feet, soilder." he said, his face unreadable.

Jesse frowned, but did as he asked, following him out. Kyle looked at the two of them.

"You're just kids... you deserve a place... away from metal..."

"So did you." John said, voice raspy. "But, it's not for any of us."

"Could be." Kyle argued. "The time machines..."

"I don't know when it happens from here, but sometime they're going to send metal to 1984 to my mother, to before she conceives me. The story I was told growing up was that I send you to rescue her. You do, but... you die in the process."

Kyle swallowed.

"And, I'm selfish if I send you anyway, knowing this, because... if you _don't_ go, I won't be conceived."

* * *

Jesse and Derek threw Julio's body in the incinerator, where most all bodies go. Wouldn't do to have them stinking up the place...

"He was a good soilder." she spat gruffly.

"Did you tell him to rape Connor's woman?" Derek asked her suddenly.

"I... what?"

"Answer the question, Jess."

"I don't trust her! Or him, for that matter!"

"That's... you can't just... you can't..." Derek sputtered. "What is _wrong _with you?!"

"Me?! You're the one who let the kid take command where _you_ should have!" she countered. "You should be in control, not some wet-behind-the-ears little twerp!"

"He's hardly wet!" Derek countered. "And, he knows as much tactical stuff as we do, even if he _is_ under seventeen!"

"If you don't stop them... I will."

"No, Jess. You won't."


	8. Along the Broken Road

_I set out on a narrow way  
Many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road  
But, I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushin' through  
I couldn't see how every sign  
Pointed straight to you_

Derek walked in, muttering under his breath, kicking at stray things on the ground, when he saw Kyle, his unshakable baby brother, sitting on Connor's bed, leaning forward, his hands clasped and touching his lips. But, what disturbed him was the red-rimmed, glassy eyed look he had.

"Kyle?" Derek asked, kneeling in front of him. "Hey, what happened, buddy?"

"He's my _son_, Derek."

"That's... he came from the _past_, not future. That doesn't make sense..."

"He was always supposed to." Kyle said, giving a short bark of a near hysterical laugh. "One of my future missions is supposed to be to go into the time-machine, save Sarah Connor from metal! Apparently, in the process... I make a son."

Derek's eyes widened.

"I also die before she can even realize she's pregnant." Kyle said, starting to pace. "But... I've thought about this. Alot. All of this time traveling is creating alternate versions of people scattered throughout time, anyway... Knowing what I now know..."

"You can _not_ go?" Derek asked hopefully.

Kyle frowned at his brother, shaking his head. "No, Derek... Come in directly behind me, but set the machine for 36 hours after my arrival time."

"I don't understand..." Derek said, folding his arms across his chest.

"We can win this fight--- stop everything from happening. We can do it... and I'll have a son to raise. In normalcy."

"What about our other selves? The past selves?"

Kyle shrugged. "We won't go to where they are. But, they'll still be... still have a childhood... A normal one."

Derek frowned. "You're giving me a headache."

"Dude, the time loops are confusing, but... we can make things better. If we _both_ go back, and fight with Sarah Connor? We can make it so that none of it ever even _happens_; it'll just be like a bad memory to us. A nightmare the rest of the world never has to know about..."

Derek nodded. "And, the kid?"

"I think, after all he's been through... this version of him deserves to exist. If I leave him here, he won't. I want to send him and his girlfriend somewhere safe..."

_Every long lost dream  
Led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like Northern Stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes, he did_

Cameron felt good as the warm stream of water from the shower poured down upon her, and John massaged shampoo into her hair, and soap onto her back. Right now she needed that--- his gentle touches. She smiled as he kissed her shoulder, snuggling backwards into him. She felt the taut muscles of his abdomen, and the beginning of his arousal against her hip. Smiling, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wish it could be like this all the time..." she breathed.

"They'd kill us for wasting their hot water." John smirked, his hand stroking her hips gently.

"John... before... we time-jumped... I just wanted to say I was sorry..."

"No, no... that wasn't your fault. And now..."

"And now I am real." she said, smiling at him.

"You were always real, Cam." John said, pulling her tighter to him. "Always, even if I was too stupid to realize it. Why do you think I left everyone and everything behind just to find you?"

Cameron sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. She could feel a different water than the shower now, coming from her eyes. She looked up at him helplessly, gesturing. John sighed, wiping her cheeks off gently.

"It's okay... I promise it's going to be okay... because I love you."

"I love you, too, John." she trembled.

"I will never, never let anyone hurt you like that again... I'm sorry that happened..."

"I tried to fight him off..." she sniffed, laying her head back on his chest again.

"Shhh..." John soothed, resting his chin on top of her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Cameron, still being relatively new to this "fully human" thing, was confused as to all the conflicting emotions inside her. The feeling of shame and violation was definately something she did not understand; the feeling of being helpless without her old metal body was also new. But, the one thing that did feel familiar was the want of John's arms around her, and it made her feel something she couldn't quite describe yet, but the word, she would soon find out, was **safe**...

_I think about the time I spent  
Just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost  
And give it back to you  
But, you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan  
That is coming true_John walked back to his and Cameron's room, both now wearing jeans and white tank tops, both with wet hair still. He was surprised to see Derek and Kyle still waiting for him in there, but not alarmed, at any rate. They were family; he would trust them over anyone. He just wished he could tell Derek again...

"Your, ah, 'Dad' and I just had a little talk." Derek blurted.

John blinked, then nodded.

"We came to a decision, John." Kyle said, clearing his throat. "We're going to send you and Cameron somewhere else--- somewhere safe, where metal can't come near you."

"They can time travel; there is no such place." Cameron said bluntly.

"Don't you worry; we're going to take care of that." Kyle assured her. "I wrote down the date you told me... I'm going to go ahead and go."

John frowned. "What if it's not time yet? What if---"

"It's gonna happen, John." Kyle assured, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "We're going to fix this, okay? Derek and I... and, all I want you to worry about is you and Cameron right now."

"I don't know if I can do that... I was raised that it's never safe... and if I know something's going to be coming..."

"The best thing you can do, kid, is to leave it alone. Take your rest now." Derek said, putting his hand on his nephew's other shoulder. "We're going to make sure that none of this happens... but you have to leave first, because your old man thinks you two went through too much not to meet or be together."

John looked at them both with wide, grateful eyes.

"Come on, both of ya. No need packin'; nothin's going through but you."

_Every long lost dream  
Led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like Northern Stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

John wrapped his arms around Cameron, and she around him, as they stepped into the blue energy of the machine, and then zapped seemingly out of existance. Kyle smiled.

"Where did you send him, anyway?" Derek asked.

"Statten Island, New York. 1960."

"Any particular reason?"

Kyle shrugged. "Thought he could build a good life there. Safe. Away..."

Derek nodded. "Think we can find out?"

Kyle punched in a search code, and found an old black and white picture of John and Cameron, but they looked older by about 10 years, and had 3 little ones with them. Two boys and a girl.

"1970. Computer genius industrialist John Connor and his wife, Cameron, and their children, Kyle, Derek and Sarah." Derek read the caption. "Though John created some of the most comprehensive computer codes--- way ahead of his time--- he spends most of his time with his family at their lakefront cabin in Manhattan, where they also breed German Shepards."

Kyle quirked his mouth a bit. The kid would have never been able to let go of the last bit of safeguards, of fear... But, he looked happy. Truly happy...

Kyle stepped into the machine. "Okay, summer of '84, here I come." he said. "Punch the button, brother."

Derek sighed, pushing the button, watching his little brother go, before he reset the machine to a day and a half later, and got ready to hop in himself. "Here goes everything." he said, as the energy yanked him out as well...

_But, now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me staight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you..._

**THE END--- OR, A NEW BEGINNING?**


End file.
